


Alone

by ChoccyMilkKing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkKing/pseuds/ChoccyMilkKing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Alone

Raph sacrificing himself for his family. It's something he would never hesitate at doing. He lays on the ground severally wounded, all alone, unable to move due to the pain. He's lays there thinking about his family and how if any them were going to die it would be him.

Raph starts to think back on his life. He still wants to spend time with his family.

He starts remembering all the times he spent laughing with and messing around with his bros.

He remembers all the times they'd fight over who' got the last slice of pizza.

Tears start emerging from Raph's eyes.

He remembers the first time he met April and how she became like a sister to him.

They're pouring out of his eyes now.

He remembers all the times his father sung those Japanese lullabies to him and his brothers as the all cuddled together when they were younger. He didn't understand what his Pops was saying, but his voice was so calming.

With the amount of blood he lost and the ocean of tears pouring out of his eyes his vision starts to get blurry.

There's still so much he wants to do. He wants to keep laughing and messing around with April and his brothers.

He still wants those warm family hugs where he holds his entire family, loving every second of it.

Yeah, his family was safe and that's what was most important to him but......

He doesn't want to die...

Raph's vision begins to darken. His body in absolute agony. He's scared, so so scared.  
He wants his brother's.  
He wants April.  
He wants his pops.  
But here he is...dying...  
and all alone.


End file.
